disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland)
'Elizabeth '''is a recurring character from the ABC show ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Biography In Wonderland, Lizard has been ordered by the Caterpillar to capture the Knave of Hearts. While she is chasing Knave and Alice, the two split up. Alice hides while the Knave of Hearts continues and hides somewhere else. She nearly captures him, but is knocked out by the Red Queen. When Alice, suspecting Knave has been captured, goes to the Caterpillar, she encounters Lizard. After an introduction, she tells Alice that Knave is not at the Caterpillar's. Lizard explains how she was previously knocked out and Knave is now in the Red Queen's hands. Alice is determined to get him back, and Lizard accompanies her on the venture. During their walk, Lizard details her past with Knave after his heart was broken by Anastasia. She attests to caring about him, but they have no romantic relationship. Soon, Lizard and Alice find out that Knave is going to be executed by the Red Queen. The two head out to stop it. After Alice saves him by disguising herself as the executioner, she flees and meets Lizard, who leads them out of the maze. However, they are cornered by the Red Queen and Jafar. Lizard assists in distracting them by throwing a dagger at Jafar, who blocks it, and knocks her unconscious. She is later seen watching the Red Queen standing around the petrified Knave. By a stream, Lizard picks up a bottle, not knowing a genie lives inside, and accidentally brings out Knave from within it. As his new master, she is promised three wishes. While in town, she asks for one wish of hers to be granted before allowing Knave to go. Lizard desperately wants Knave to love her as she does him, but before she can voice her first wish, he announces one of the laws of magic, which prohibit using a wish to make someone fall in love. Since her one desire is impossible, Lizard decides to use a wish to give Knave something he wants, which is beer. While Knave has fun with the town inhabitants, she stays in a room until he comes looking for her. From the starry-eyed look on her eyes, he easily guesses that she is in love with someone. She refuses to state the man's name and instead asks him what kind of qualities he finds desirable in a woman. After he lists them, Lizard eagerly demands to be granted the same traits, and the second wish is used to transform her into a feminine and lavishly dressed young lady. Knave pushes her to strike up conversation with her dream guy, but she balks until admitting the man she loves has always been him. Afterwards, Knave apologizes, stating he is very fond of her, but love is no longer possible for him. She insists that what he feels for her doesn't have to be love, but wishes for it to be at least something; anything. Having used the word "wish", Lizard inevitably uses her last and third wish, which causes her untimely death as a helpless Knave is forced back into the bottle, hence making the knave feel guilt. Gallery Once_Upon_a_Time_in_Wonderland_S01E04_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1069.jpg 134127_1079_pre.jpg 134127_1124_pre.jpg lizzieouat.PNG ouatiwlizard.PNG death of liz.png elizabeth-the-lizard.png Ouatiw lizard.PNG once-upon-a-time-in-wonderland-season-1-episode-9-lizard.jpg Trivia *The casting call describes her as: "a 25-year-old adorable tomboy."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/08/once-upon-time-in-wonderland-episode_22.html Also described as "Elizabeth, a native of Wonderland who finds herself entangled in Alice's quest. Word on the street is that Elizabeth is also known as The Lizard."http://www.tvguide.com/News/Mega-Buzz-Greys-Criminal-Minds-Revolution-1070154.aspx References Category:Females Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Lovers Category:Neutral characters Category:Thieves Category:Swordsmen Category:Disney characters